


Bloody Strawberries

by mademoisellePlume



Series: Rachel-Centric Drabbles [3]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/F, Strawberries, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel/Melissa Vampire AU written for askrachelberenson.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Strawberries

“Come on, baby, c’mere. Just take a bit, it’s good. Real good. Just what you need. Tastes like… strawberries.” Rachel coaxed the other blond over to her, lips smeared bright red with the blood she’d drank from the lifeless body, still half sitting in it’s wheelchair.

“No! God, just let me starve!” Melissa screamed, curling up tight in a corner, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears had streaked mascara down her face, and the marks on her neck hadn’t even scarred over yet.

Rachel could just about puke from how dull it was, this initial stage of no-i-won’t from the newbies. Her werehawk pet had warned her she wouldn’t maintain her interest in the pretty ash-blond girl for long, the cunning beast. He’d laugh at her when she related how quick she’d grown bored.

Well. Bored with the behaviour.

Perhaps she could find interest in the task of properly training this milksop in the ways of the Eternal.

And besides… her pale blue eyes looked over the girl again. There were side-benefits here that she was surely not over yet in the least.

Dipping her head to the corpse again, she took a full mouthful of rich, delicious blood, and through a tremendous act of will, she stopped herself from swallowing.

She stalked her way to the other girl, ignoring the whimpers, and knelt down, making eye contact before pressing her lips to the quivering ones of the newborn vampire.

Melissa was not going to starve herself, if Rachel had to feed the stubborn girl every bit of blood she needed mouthful by mouthful.

Feeling the way the girl softened up and reactied to the kiss, she had a feeling this method of force-feeding might even be very fun in it’s own way.


End file.
